A quase garota do James
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Por que se machucar mais, se você já sabe o objeto direto desse verbo transitivo? - Paralela à "Os Garotos da Lily", da minha marida s2 •


**# Nota:**Essa fic é paralela à long-shot da Misa Black, "Os Garotos da Lily". Ler somente essa não prejudica o seu entendimento, mas não custa nada dar uma passadinha na fic da minha marida e compreender toda a história certinha, né? ;)

Caso encontrem algum erro, é só me avisar, porque eu postei sem betagem.

* * *

><p><strong>~ x ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Três anos antes. Véspera da prova final<strong>**.**

"Ok, meninos, vamos começar.", Lily declarou, séria, dando um forte tapa na mesa. James, que começava a cochilar, abriu os olhos, assustado. "E você também, James. Quero TODOS prestando atenção em mim."

"Lily, eu sou ótimo em Física! Meu talento já está pronto e acabado, não me importo de ir mal em Gramática.", ele gemeu, batendo a cabeça no caderno.

"Suas notas estão péssimas nessa matéria! Eu vou enfiar nessas cabeças ocas, porém fofas, a diferença entre uma substantiva completiva nominal e uma adjetiva explicativa! Então, por favor, abram seus cadernos.", a ruiva comandou, fazendo os Marotos suspirarem, vencidos.

Remus cochichou para Peter, usando como desculpa pedir a borracha emprestada:

"Ela é um pesadelo quando quer, não é?"

"Completamente."

"Ah, meu Deus, Sirius! Tem MUITO catupiry no seu cabelo!", Lily exclamou, rindo até não poder mais. "Se minha mãe visse isso, ela iria parir um filho de tão nervosa. Maníaca por limpeza, sabem como é."

"Sabemos.", os quatro concordaram, em tom solene, de quem tem conhecimento de causa.

"Seu cabelo fica melhor assim, Sirius, acredite-me.", gracejou Remus, fazendo todos rirem. "Melhor do que aquela coisa lambida que costuma ser."

"Não, não fica.", contestou Lily. "O cabelo do Sirius fica mais bonito quando ele ajeita só um pouquinho com gel. Fica com cara de 'acabei de sair do banho'. Uma gracinha!", ela sorriu, quase enlevada.

Sirius não percebeu (ele ainda estava ocupado demais absorvendo a informação de ter sido elogiado por uma garota), mas James, Remus e Peter olharam instantaneamente para Lily depois de sua declaração, como se soubessem de algo que ela não sabia. A garota corou, percebendo que um segredo que ela guardara durante anos quase ficou exposto em uma simples opinião de um segundo.

"O quê?", perguntou, tentando parecer inocente.

"Nada.", os três responderam e desviaram o olhar. Lily pensou ter visto uma confusão magoada no rosto de James antes dele se virar.

"E se eu repartir do lado direito? Será que fica melhor? Hein, Lily?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ x ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Obrigada por ficar e me ajudar, James. Eu não conseguiria lavar toda essa louça sozinha."<p>

Lily colocou o último prato no escorredor, enxugando a mão no guardanapo. James estava sentado no balcão, bebendo uma lata de Coca-Cola.

"Não foi nada. Eu sei como é difícil. Remus precisa de três pratos e tudo o mais.", ele riu.

"'A pizza de milho deixa o prato melequento, eu não posso colocar a de calabresa no mesmo lugar, depois.'", a garota imitou, em voz de falsete, também rindo. "Remus é ótimo."

James ficou subitamente sério.

"Sirius também é ótimo?"

Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas preferiu fazer-se de desentendida.

"Claro que é. Ele faz piadas muito engraçadas."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Você gosta dele, não é?"

"Ele é meu amigo, James.", Lily impacientou-se. "É óbvio que eu gosto dele."

"Eu quis dizer como...o Peter gostava da Naomi, aquela japonesinha do intercâmbio."

"Aquilo era doentio.", ruiva riu. "Não, Sirius é...meu amigo, assim como você."

O garoto decidiu não insistir mais. Quando Lily estivesse pronta, ela acabaria confessando que gostava de Sirius. Por fim, acabou caindo na gargalhada.

"Qual é o seu problema?", ela perguntou, risonha, dando um tapa no braço dele.

"Não, o problema é SEU. É que tem espuma de detergente na sua testa, onde você passou a mão para afastar a franja. Eu nem ia contar, mas achei maldade demais."

"Ah, está bem. Vindo de você, maldade é pouco...", Lily revirou os olhos, limpando o rosto.

O garoto tirou o cabelo ruivo da frente dos olhos dela, sorrindo.

"Você fica linda quando está contrariada.", ele ficou perigosamente perto.

De repente, Lily entendeu o que Petúnia quis dizer quando comentou que "seu amigo Potter não é de se jogar fora, hein". A boca dele fazia uma curvinha arrogante para cima, combinando com seu nariz grande demais. Ele era quase tão bonito quanto Sirius.

James colocou a mão na sua nuca.

(se você o beijasse agora, seu primeiro beijo seria com um de seus melhores amigos. um cara bonito, legal. você seria mais íntima dele. no meio da aula de Química, ele te olharia, travesso, te daria uma piscadinha e você corresponderia, porque ambos tinham um segredo só seu. mas depois de um tempo, vocês poderiam ter vergonha de conversar como antes, afinal, aquela boca já esteve na sua. quando alguém perguntasse a James, na sua frente, se o primeiro beijo dele foi bom, ele ficaria constrangido em contar que tinha gosto de pizza de calabresa e cheiro de sabão. e tinha Sirius...)

Lily se afastou, constrangida. O garoto abaixou a mão.

"James, eu acho que..."

"Não.", ele a interrompeu. "Não precisa terminar. Eu sei qual é a substantiva objetiva direta que completa esse verbo transitivo. Não me agrada, mas eu sei. E está tudo bem. Talvez, algum dia, você pense diferente."

Ela ficou na ponta nos pés, dando um beijo na testa do garoto.

"Obrigada por entender, James."

E ele ficou em dúvida se ela se referia ao quase beijo ou à matéria de Gramática.

* * *

><p><strong>~ x ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Três anos depois. Voltando do baile de formatura.<strong>

Lily largou-se na cama, sem tirar o vestido nem os sapatos. Olhou, sorrindo, para a mochila coberta de buttons que estava em cima da cadeira. Amanhã, ela sairia em viagem, junto com seus melhores-amigos, um dos quais acabara de beijar.

Antes de cair no sono, durante aquele momento entre a consciência e o limbo, lembrou-se de uma cena, anos atrás. Concluiu que deveria ter beijado James naquele dia. Não teria havido olhares de constrangimento e nem de compreensão mútua, como pensara naquela época. Só sorrisos de criança, que poderiam evoluir para amor adolescente. Ela perdera essa oportunidade, mas estava louca para recuperá-la.

(ela não se lembraria, na manhã seguinte, de pensar sobre isso. a confusão e o medo do futuro eram bem maiores)

* * *

><p><strong>~ x ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong># Nota 2:<strong> Deixem uma review e ganhem como brinde uma reply feliz minha. Favoritem sem comentar e ganhem uma PM azeda. A escolha é sua.


End file.
